Beautiful Anti-Hero
by Daydream wonders
Summary: Felicia Hardy (Black Cat) moves to Gotham to start a new life. She starts work at an amusement park and finds out that her boss's daughter is having emotional problems. She also meets Batman as the Black Cat and notices how different he is to Spider-Man. Meanwhile the Joker and Harley are up to their old tricks and are desperate to turn the theme park into a raving madhouse.
1. Moving to Gotham

**Hey Guys. This is my new story. Now I know that some fanfic writers will think Crossover story as soon as they see Black Cat being mentioned in a DC universe. Truth is it is more of a Batman story and more people read stories that are posted in one category. The first chapter is the only chapter where it has Spiderman in it. The rest (apart from Black Cat ofc) is set in Gotham and has Batman characters. I would say it is more of a Batman story so have posted it here. In regards I hope you enjoy this story and offer me suggestions along the way. Thanks guys and enjoy reading.**

"Come on Spider." Black Cat shouted back to a swinging Spider-Man who was rolling his eyes beneath his mask.

"No messing about Cat. I know you stole that kitty necklace from my local jewellery store just now." Spider-Man yelled back but had a playful tone to his voice.

"Your local store?" Black Cat laughed. "Well I must be lucky."

Black Cat stopped swinging and landed gracefully on a nearby rooftop. She turned to see Spider-Man do a somersault landing next to her. He held out his hand to retrieve the necklace but Black Cat stuck her tongue out at him.

"You lost. I landed on the building first." She laughed childishly.

"This is not a laughing matter Cat." Spider-Man tried to sound serious but started chuckling a little. He loved these rooftops treks with Felicia and enjoyed her childish retorts. She was beautiful, her white hair shining in the moonlight, her green eyes sparkling like a green gem as she taunted him in a friendly way. They both cared for each other deeply even if they did not have the same moral attitudes. Black Cat hovered slightly and then came over to kiss Peter on the cheek.

"YOINK." Spider-Man laughed as he grabbed the necklace quickly from her hand.

"HEY." Black Cat laughed.

"Look if you want it that much I will buy it from you. It looks like it would suit you." Spider-Man shuffled his foot a little on the pavement.

"That would be nice."

Both anti-hero and superhero glanced at each other and smiled. Felicia had a caring side to her which Peter adored. He knew that she could be sneaky and tricky (even menacing) but deep down they had a special bond that allowed him to bring out her good side.

The sound of gunshots startled Black Cat and snapped Peter out of his thoughts. He looked at her and she nodded. Together, they swung down to see two men holding guns advancing on a family. Black Cat jumped down with a kick on the two men knocking them over.

"You guys should not be having these." Spider-Man shot webbing at the two guns making them useless. "Someone could get hurt."

"Yeah like you." Black Cat scratched both of the criminals across their face leaving deep cuts. The two criminals yelped in pain and started to run away. Black Cat stayed behind with the family whilst Spider-Man managed to web up the two men.

"I am not really the superhero type." Black Cat said calmly to the shocked family. "But you're lucky this time. Nice ring by the way." She held up the mother's hand but Spider-Man noticed the mischievous glint in her eye.

"Cat." He warned.

"Eurgh fine. Keep the cheap thing." She barked at the crying mother. She followed Spider-Man who gave a friendly wave and kept silent. They headed towards Felicia's apartment where they could talk to each other properly in private.

"Ok Felicia." Spider-Man started taking off his mask whilst she took off hers. "You were right about the superhero thing not being your type. You were going to rob from that woman."

"Oh calm down Peter." Felicia put her hands on her hips and breathing in heavily. "It's not like I did anything."

"Yeah because I stopped you. The poor kid was crying. Maybe just think before you act."

Felicia looked angry but Peter could see the guilt in her eyes. She was a stubborn one and finally spoke in an arrogant tone.

"Fine. Maybe I could have eased off a little. I am just feeling agitated at the moment. I need a change. A fresh start away from this city."

Peter started to panic at this. He did not mean for Felicia to leave. Noticing his worry Felicia stroked his face gently. "I need to be by myself for a bit. I will contact you. You got my phone number right?"

"HANG ON WOAHHHHH." Peter held his hands up. "Where you thinking of going?"

Felicia pondered for a moment. She had seen on an internet advertisement a city that looked gothic and grim. Her sort of style. "Gotham City." She proudly announced. Plus (although she would never tell Spider-Man) she was curious to find out who the notorious Dark Knight was. She had been apprehending a criminal one night when he yelled "Geez lady you remind me of Catwoman." Through a little research, she noticed a vigilante roaming the streets of Gotham known as 'Batman' and wanted to see what he was like. She would need a job though.

Peter watched as Felicia was mulling things over in her head. Maybe it was a good opportunity for her to try out new places and experience the world. However he would miss her.

"You will come back right? Let me know how you get on?" Peter mumbled.

"Sure. Everything will be fine."

"Why Gotham City? I have never even heard of the place. Where is it?"

Felicia smiled. "You ask too many questions Spider. I know that things will be boring without me." She laughed but not in a nasty way. "I will miss you too. I think Gotham is kind of my style."

"But you don't even know where it is. How are you going to get there?"

Felicia rolled her eyes. "There is transport Peter. I am not going to be swinging city after city. I will bring my costume with me but for now - Gotham is going to meet Felicia Hardy."

Peter made sure he had all the phone number details correct then left giving her a short wave. "I will miss that girl."

Felicia started to pack. Who knows? What could await her in Gotham?

 **Until next time...**


	2. Old tricks

Felicia arrived at Gotham airport the next morning with a positive attitude. She had spent her plane journey thinking about a fresh start. Picking up some leaflets to inform her of Gotham's history, tourist attractions and hotels she made her way out of the airport carrying her luggage. Gotham looked like her kind of place. The atmosphere screamed a black and white corrupt city. Gothic buildings loomed upwards equipped with stone gargoyles overlooking the citizens of Gotham with an angry glare. Felicia wrapped her raven black coat around her as the air grew chilly. Even though it was morning in Gotham City, Felicia felt like she was walking down the streets at night.

Felicia came across a hotel located near Gotham Bridge. She turned her head around constantly as she felt a little nervous being alone in Gotham due to it's high crime rate. Who was she kidding? She had partipated in crimes before. So why did she feel so anxious? Making her way inside the hotel, she saw a plump women with a kind smile wave at her.

"Hello. Welcome to The Ritz Hotel." She immediately burst out laughing. Felicia smiled. A sense of humour. This was the personality she needed right now. Joining in the laughter, she waited for the woman to correct herself.

"Woo boy. Sorry could not resist. My name is Jane and welcome to the Shadowbridge Hotel." The woman said kindly.

"Felicia Hardy." Felicia extended her hand and the women shook it. "I am looking to stay a few nights until I find a good job. Any vacancies you know of?"

"Come to think of it. Yes. There is an amusement park not to far from here. Mr Riley was looking for some recruits to help him in running the park. Interested?" Jane smiled.

Felicia hesitated. Theme parks were not really her thing. They were kind of...boring and too colourful. All those fancy dress, bright lights and noisy people just was not her style. Nevertheless she did need a job if she wanted her own place.

"Yes. How can I contact this Mr Riley?" She asked.

Jane wrote Mr Riley's number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Felicia along with the room keys. Once the hotel was paid for, Felicia headed upstairs to give the man a ring and settle into her new room. She plopped herself down on the comfy bed and laid her blonde hair on the ocean blue pillows. She closed her eyes to just have a moment's rest but then remembered to ring Mr Riley. Dialling the number in her phone, she waited for his reply.

"Hello Mr Riley here." A cheerful voice was on the other end of the receiver. It made Felicia feel at ease.

"Hello. My name is Felicia Hardy. I heard that you were looking for people to help out at your amusement park."

"Ahh you interested? That would be great. You can come for an interview today if you want. Early evening say five?"

Felicia's eyebrows widened. She shrugged and smiled. "Sure. See you at five." Putting the phone down, she decided to get ready. Deciding to leave a little early in case of getting lost, she headed out at half three to get down to the park.

"Taxi." She called to a passing licensed taxi and getting in. "Gotham Amusement Park."

"Ok lady." The taxi driver sounded moody which made Felicia roll her eyes. She expected this sort of behaviour in a city. Sorting out her purse, she avoided eye contact with the driver in front and thought about the interview questions that she would be asked and more importantly the answers she would give. She immediately snapped out of her thoughts when the grumpy driver told her that this was her stop.

"Thanks." She gave out a fake smile to him. He drove away. "For nothing." She added. Gazing up at the glittering fairy lights up ahead she followed them down to the rides. Her heart raced a little at how quiet the place was. It all seemed a little too eerie. Felicia was not a scaredy cat by any means but she jumped when one of the amusements (a fortune teller machine) started beckoning her over.

"No good luck for me." She mumbled but put some money in anyways. The fortune read:

"Beware the clowns."

What did that mean? Felicia shuddered. Clowns freaked her out anyways. She remembered when her father used to take her to the circus and she rejected any audience participation that was thrown on her. Her mother expected her to just take part and be the good little girl. In truth, Felicia was always a daddy's girl and did not think much of her mother.

"Miss Hardy I presume?"

A bold voice spoke out from behind her. Felicia turned to see a middle-aged man in a tattered shirt and unkempt jeans. His shoes had muck all over them. Not the best impression an employer could give but Felicia shook his hand anyways.

"Yes. I am here for the interview."

"Interview?" He laughed. "I would say a formal chat judging by what I am wearing. You got a good fortune?" He pointed to the piece of paper she held which was crumped up.

"No. Funny that. It's all a con anyways."

Mr Riley stared at her then laughed. "Okay Miss Hardy. Let's pop into my office."

The office was not impressionable either. A wooden chair and desk was placed in the centre of the room. The wall was painted white but had dirt stains on it. The only thing that grasped Felicia's attention was the drawings on the wall. Rainbows, balloons and fancy lettering were drawn on. Felicia traced her finger along the lines of the rainbow and then turned to Mr Riley.

"You did this?" She asked.

"I did the fancy lettering. My children did the rainbow and balloons."

Felicia nodded. The drawings were comforting to look at. It reminded her of a childhood innocence she once had before her path into adulthood. Deep down, there was an innocence about her which only Spider-Man brought out. Other than that she was reserved and kept things hidden.

"So Miss Hardy. Or Felicia." He chuckled looking at her passport. "Have you ever worked in a place like this before?"

"No. However I am happy to gain experience in it." Felicia lied. She did not like lying to the man. He seemed nice and genuine but she really needed this job.

"What can you bring to my amusement park?"

Felicia clasped her hands together tightly. "Depends on what job I am doing."

"You will mostly be operating the rides but there is the task of serving customers in stalls, fixing amusements that are broken. I will teach you everything. Do not worry."

"I'm not." Felicia said.

"You got the job. First thing tomorrow. Phew that was short right?" He laughed. "My kids Adam and Harriet will be here tomorrow too. Maybe you could meet them. They love the rides."

Felicia laughed. "I bet they do since they get them free."

Felicia's quips made Mr Riley chuckle. Felicia could not help feeling sorry for the man. He seemed to be worrisome and absent minded. Dropping her papers on the floor, he mumbled "sorry" then smiled nervously at her. Sighing, she helped him pick up the papers and thanked him for the job.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." He waved.

Felicia made her way out of the amusement park and waited for a taxi. She hoped that she would not get the same driver.

...

"HARLEY!"

The Joker sat in his hideout watching his men closely. One of them kept laughing at a comic he was reading and the other munched on some food. They were a dreary lot. Where was Harley?

"RIGHT HERE PUDDIN." Harley came in bounding and squeaking like a little girl.

"I need a change. I am getting bored in his hideout running from the Bat freak. I need to go out, cause some ,mayhem and have some laughs. You know the drill slugger?"

Harley nodded in agreement. "It has been a bit boring here Mr J. Nobody is really doing anything. Even the babies are acting timid." Harley's two hyenas Bud and Lou were sleeping and Harley put her hand on her chin in boredom.

"Hey boss." One of the Joker's henchmen piped up. "Did you hear about the one..."

BANG.

Joker shot the man in the face with no hesitation. Harley gasped but then a smile lit up on her face.

"Finally some action. I wonder what he was going to say though. Could have been funny." She shrugged. Walking over to the dead man, she had a look at his comic. Inside was an advertisement for the Gotham Amusement Park which had just been newly opened.

"There's that amusement park. We could have some fun there. It is run by Mr Riley." She handed Joker the comic who looked at it. A smile formed on his face and he grabbed Harley's hand.

"Harley dear. You're the greatest. I have a smashing new idea. Come now. We need to plan this through carefully. No mistakes. GOT IT?"

"Yes sir."

The Joker whispered some of his plan to her and her red lips widened into a grin. "Perfect Mr J. I cannot wait." She gleefully tied her hair into a bun and put on her Harleen voice.

"Hello there Mr Riley." She screamed with laughter. The Joker just winked at her.

 **Until next time...**


	3. Harleen Quinzel

Felicia got up bright and early the next day to get started in her new job. She took a shower, put on some smart clothes and had her breakfast. It was early so she decided to take her time to walk to work. The streets seemed so quiet this time of night. Gotham thrived on darkness and the night. It was where all the ghouls came out to play or so she had heard. She cut across some alleys and rolled her eyes playfully as a black cat glanced at her. Petting the cat, she gave a wave and walked on. A taxi drove past her and she nodded 'no' to herself remembering the awkward one she had yesterday.

Once at the theme park, she made her way to Mr Riley's office. He was inside looking as stressed as ever. She knew that he did not notice her and watched him. The poor man had beads of sweat streaming down his face and his hand was positioned on his forehead as if to signify his hopeless demeanour. Felicia knew it was time to speak instead of just standing there waiting to be caught. She smiled as she approached him.

"Hello." She said making him jump.

"Miss Hardy. You are so quite. I did not even hear you. Good morning. First day right. You excited?" He said all this very fast. She noticed that he was looking at a picture of his two children and felt sympathy for the man who clearly was going through some problems. Tapping her fingers on the desk (she was a little nervous herself due to it being her first day) she straightened up and looked ready to work.

"I am. Although a little nervous. I have never worked in this area of expertise before."

"All you can do is try your best." The good man reassured her. "Let me show you what ride you will be operating on today. The park does get busier than this I assure you." He gave a faint smile gesturing to the ghostly park. The rides were indeed creepy when they were shut down.

Felicia followed her boss outside and smiled when she saw his two children jumping on one of the immobile rollercoasters.

"Adam! Harriet! How many times?" Mr Riley scolded his children but not in a nasty way. He seemed almost playful. "Come and meet Miss Hardy. She will be working the rides." He then turned to Felicia. "Adam is six years and Harriet is eight years. You will see more of Harriet as Adam is going off to live with his mother."

Felicia noticed the man's face when he said the word "mother." He went pale and his eyes showed a million tales of sadness coming back. She did not question but he noticed her curiosity.

"It's okay. Marilyn and me split up three years ago. I should get help as I never got over her cheating on me. I am sorry." He breathed in deeply and plastered a smile on his face that looked forced. "Children?" He beckoned them over. They bounced over to Felicia and said a cheerful "Hello." She laughed and greeted then back.

After meeting the children, she listened to Mr Riley's instructions on how to operate a ride. He showed her the levers and their function. This was good as Felicia knew that she could not take it all in with how fast he was at explaining it.

"Ok. If you need any help Felicia then let me know. I will be in the office. Adam has a bit of a cold so him and Harriet will probably occupy themselves with the toys I have bought. You can ring this button here for assistance." He said showing her. "Joe will also be around. He is coming in later though."

Felicia watched as Mr Riley led his children back to his office. As there was nobody on the ride, she decided to give it a practice. She pressed a button to start the rollercoaster and it moved. There was an emergency lever to stop the ride at any time and other buttons that Joe would probably explain. One button was labelled "confetti." The other was to take a photograph of the people on the ride so that they could get their photo done. She pressed the "confetti" button and a flurry of confetti rose up when the rollercoaster went down a steep track. She was about to experiment with more when she caught a young blonde woman passing by. The woman stopped and smiled at her giving her a wave. Who was she? Felicia watched as the woman proceeded onto Mr Riley's office. Shrugging, Felicia went back to her work. She thought about Peter and wanted to give him a ring when she finished.

...

"Harriet off the rug. No Adam don't draw on your face." Mr Riley put his hands to his face. He could not cope with this. If only things were different.

"Kids." A bright voice came from the doorway. "You must be Mr Riley? I saw your advertisement for a new job."

"I am sorry Miss..."

"Quinzel. Harleen."

"Miss Quinzel. The role has been filled." Mr Riley tried to remain calm even though he felt like screaming right now. The young woman's blues eyes flashed behind her glasses. Her hair was neatly tied up in a bun and she wore professional clothing.

"Oh no. I did not come for that. I have a proposition for you. I am a doctor you see. I have a masters in Psychology. I heard from a friend of mine who used to know you that says you have been feeling down lately. Well if you are interested give me a call. They don't come as cheap as me Mister."

"What friend? Look I don't really know...OH MY." Mr Riley gasped as he saw the price. Ten bucks an hour. He could do with some help. He could even see Felicia's pity in her eyes earlier and felt shamed.

"I could come here if you like for your therapy session. I live not too far from here." Harleen pressed him further. She could see the tension in his eyes start to cease and she clicked her fingers. "Tomorrow - first session?"

"Sure." Mr Riley smiled nervously. "Thank you. I mean you seem friendly and helpful."

"Oh believe me I am." Harleen grinned. "Hello there." She waved at Harriet who glared at her.

"Harriet stop pulling that silly face." Mr Riley barked. "See you tomorrow Harleen. Is ten in the morning okay?"

"Yes. Sure is." Harleen waved goodbye and walked out of his office. She got in her red car and glanced at Mr Riley hugging his daughter through the office window. "Little brat." She geared up her engine and drove away laughing.


	4. I miss you

**Hey guys. Back with another chapter.**

Dear Peter,

Gotham is very different to New York to say the least. I hope you are doing well. As for me, I am working at Gotham Amusement Park. I know, I know. Not really me. However I need money and I am a little shy to go out yet in my costume. My work is pretty easy but my relationship with my boss (Mr Riley) is a little awkward. He seems troubled. I saw a blonde woman approach the park yesterday when I was working. I wonder if it is his wife although he said that him and her had split. Anyways take care and don't forget to write back little spider.

I miss you

Felicia

Felicia put her pen down and read over her letter to Peter a couple of times. She sealed it up in an envelope and sent it down to the post office outside the hotel. Going back to her room, she got dressed for bed and tucked herself under the warm covers and rested her eyes. Drifting off to sleep she had a dream about herself riding on one of the park's rollercoasters. Mr Riley was in one of the carriages which started to break. Felicia tried to yell to him but he looked too upset to even notice her. He did not flinch when the carriage topped to the ground and Felicia subconsciously heard herself screaming in the dream. Waking up in a cold sweat, she could see daylight seeping in through the black curtains and groaned. Looking at the alarm clock on her bedside table, she could see that she had to get up in half an hour.

...

"I'm late. I'm late." Felicia panicked as she scrambled around trying to find clean and smart clothes. Putting them on and after a quick shower she headed out and ran to work. Checking her watch, she realised that she was five minutes late. Mr Riley was in his office and she burst in out of breath. She noticed the same blonde woman with glasses with her boss holding a notepad.

"Mr Riley I am so sorry." Felicia panted. "I will get to work right away."

"No worries Felicia. Oh and by the way have you met Doctor Harleen Quinzel? She is a trained therapist with a Masters in Psychology. Very impressive."

"Nice to meet you." Harleen said in a professional tone smiling at Felicia. She extended her hand. Felicia hesitated but shook it feeling a little weary about this woman. There was something not quite right about her. Maybe she was being paranoid but she usually was a good judge of character.

"Anyways better be off to get on with my work." Felicia told them.

Mr Riley gave her a friendly wave. "No worries. I am about to have my first session with Doctor Quinzel. What time you finish at today?"

"Half five." Felicia answered. She noticed Harleen giving her a creepy smile and pretended not to look at her. Shuddering as she exited the room, she bumped into Harriet.

"Sorry." Felicia mumbled at the tearful girl.

"It's okay."

"Why are you crying?" Felicia asked her seeing the tears beginning to pour down.

"My brother went to live with my mum. I am staying with dad. He seems so unhappy and I don't like that doctor. Her smile is scary."

"No kidding." Felicia mumbled to herself but bent down to wipe the girl's tears away. "No worries. I will be around a lot to work at the park. You probably have gone on these rides countless times before but you can visit me anytime you like. I am sure your father will not mind."

"Thanks. Felicia." Harriet said remembering Felicia's name. She ran off to get some candyfloss and left Felicia to operate the ride.

"Sweet kid. Every girl needs her daddy. I hope the therapy sessions work." Felicia said pulling down a lever.

...

"So Mr Riley. Are you taking any medication at this current time." Doctor Quinzel asked.

"Not as of yet. I did not want to considering the side effects some have." Mr Riley gave a faint smile as he wiped his face with a handkerchief.

"I understand." Harleen pursed her lips into a smirk. "So talk to me."

"My wife cheated and left me a couple of years ago. Today she came and took my son away. I still have my daughter but by court's law she wants to have shared custody. I am struggling to keep this park in business."

Harleen clicked her fingers. "What this place needs is a little spice." She cleared her throat remembering to keep it professional. "At least you have a new worker. She seems cute."

"Felicia? Yes she does seem lovely. A real angel. Getting on well with the kids and no complaining."

"Great. Shall we try a little word association. I say a word and you tell me how you feel about that word. Understand?"

Mr Riley nods.

"Loss."

Mr Riley puts his head in his hands. "Well nobody said therapy was easy." He gave a short hearty chuckle. "I feel like I have lost a lot. My life has gone down since my wife decided to act promiscuously."

"Park."

"My park is everything. The colourful lights, the glittering stalls, the fancy rollercoasters. Also the food is good. Problem is a lot of customers have done it all and are not coming. Maybe I should add in more rides, hire some more staff and redecorate the place."

Harleen nodded to her patient. "Yes you should. I can help you with your problems and may think of some suggestions on how to improve the park. Sound good?"

"Very helpful. Thank you."

Once the first therapy session was over and contact details were exchanged, Harleen left. She noticed Felicia looking at her and gave her a little wave. Felicia waved a little then went over to Harriet who had approached the ride. With her back to Harleen, Felicia did not hear the short chuckle as Harleen made her way out of the park.

 **Until next time**


	5. Felicia and Harleen

**Thanks Alex. I really appreciate your review. I have to admit I did slack a bit on here for updating. I dressed up as Black Cat yesterday for Halloween and have an appreciation for the character. Keep reviewing and let me know how I am doing. I tend to update more when I see people are interested so thank you.**

Weeks went by and Felicia became more satisfied with her work and the pay she was getting. Mr Riley was a generous boss and seemed well-off despite being unhappy. It made her think about all the theft she had committed and yet did it really make her happy? Sure she got the thrill of it all because Spider-Man was chasing her but that was only to get his attention. Operating one of the rides, she turned when she heard footsteps approaching her followed by a cheerful greeting and wave from the blonde therapist.

"Hello." Felicia returned the wave politely. She watched as Harleen walked up some stairs to get to the main base of the ride.

"Felicia. Isn't it?" Harleen quipped. Her glasses shined a little and her blue eyes travelled up and down Felicia as if to suss her out.

"You checking me out?" Felicia joked. Surprisingly, the young therapist laughed.

"Maybe."

Felicia smiled nervously. She could not take this woman seriously. One moment she was acting professional, the next she was like a comedian. There was still something not quite right about her. Felicia could not put her finger on it but that creepy smile, her sparkly eyes looked well...mad and her personality did not match up to her looks. Maybe she has multiple personality disorder? Felicia chuckled at this thought due to Harleen being a therapist but stopped when she saw Harleen's grin widen.

"Something funny?" Harleen asked.

"No." Felicia answered then went on. "So how is Mr Riley doing? Is he okay?"

"Some things are confidential but yes he seems better." Harleen sat down on a chair next to the ride and started fiddling with some of the buttons. Felicia let her as it was early and nobody was present on the ride. "You from Gotham?"

"No. I am from New York. I wanted a change from that place though. This city is more my style. Dark and gothic. I love it." Felicia grinned.

"Oh yes. It does get like that. My job is to put a smile on everyone's face. This city could do with some cheering up." Harleen told her. "Would you be interested in hanging out at some point? We could be friends."

Felicia blushed a little. Despite being the Black Cat, she was a shy person at heart. She did not want to upset anybody and knew that Harleen was going to be around to help Mr Riley. What was stopping her from saying no?

"I may be working a lot." Felicia finally answered. "I am sure I can fit you in one evening after work though if that is okay."

"Fine with me. I have just finished my session with Mr Riley now." Harleen shook hands with her. After waving goodbye, Harleen got in her red car and drove off.

After work Felicia approached Mr Riley in his office. She noticed that Harriet was asleep on a comfy looking sofa and smiled.

"Mr Riley." She whispered beckoning him outside. He followed her.

"Thanks Felicia. I will be leaving in about half an hour." His voice sounded a lot more happier than before and his eyes did not look as hollow. Instead they were illuminating joy and his wrinkles were even faded. "Harleen is an angel. I am so happy to have her to talk with."

"That's great to hear. I see a big change." Felicia smiled. Maybe Harleen was not so bad after all?

...

"Puddin I am back." Harley threw herself at her boss and stroked his green hair gently. "I had some therapy sessions with Mr Riley. Just like you said. He seems to be taking my advice."

"So no problems I assume?" The Joker smiled.

Harley put her hand to her chin and put on a thinking face. "Well...no. There is a girl working at the park but she should be no trouble. She is new to Gotham and seems nice."

"Yes well we are concentrating on Mr Riley honey bun. Once you gain his trust, he will be easier to trick."

Harley squealed. "I cannot wait. Soon that park will be ours."

"Yes - ours." The Joker giggled nervously. "You are going there again tomorrow?"

"Yep. Feels strange to be talking in Harleen's voice. She always was annoying and sounded glum. Nonetheless we should have that park very soon. Everything is on point at the moment."

"Glad to hear." The Joker commented. "We can turn that dump into real fun for the Gotham people. A day full of madness, (Harley put on a mad face) a day full of tears (Harley pretended to cry) and a day for jokes." At this point, Harley broke into a fit of giggles.

"You betcha Mr J. Problem is how are we going to get Mr Riley out of the way? He has a kid you know." Harley pointed out.

"Oh I am sure I can think of something." Joker took a vial filled with a green chemical out of his pocket. "This sure will give him some laughs he will never even dream of."

Harley and Joker's shrill and evil laughter could be heard from outside their hideout as they planned some more mayhem.

 **Until next time.**


	6. Wow

Mr Riley's bubbly personality had increased after a number of sessions with Harleen. She was helping him to live his life to the fullest. Felicia smiled as he gave her a cheery wave each morning. One morning, he seemed so excited that Felicia could not help but laugh in front of him.

"I am sorry." She spluttered seeing him take a bow. "I am so happy to see you like this.

"I could not be better Felicia. In fact I am feeling so happy that I have decided to spend money on a circus company to perform here. I have invited Harleen and she seems really excited to come. It is on this Thursday. Would you be free to come?"

Felicia nodded. "Sure."

Leaving work she thought about this. She was not keen on the circus but it would be a great way to gain customers and bring something different. Once at home, she found a letter from Peter in her post. She started to read.

Dear Felicia,

I am pleased you are enjoying Gotham. It must be so different to New York. It is great to see that you have a job and your boss is pleasant. Don't worry about that weird lady - you get weird people everywhere. You and me both should know that. I wish you success and don't do anything naughty. You hear? (Winks). Do something good and good things will come to you.

Love from Peter

P.S: Write back.

Felicia laughed at the P.S at the bottom. She began to write back straight away.

Dear Peter,

The weird lady seems okay for now. She is really helping Mr Riley with his problems and everything seems to be going fine in Gotham. Which villain have you encountered now? You know me I am always good. (Winks back).

Love from Felicia.

P.S: You write back too you hear?

Felicia knew it was short but decided to keep it simple and sweet. She sealed the letter in an envelope and posted it in the letterbox. It was a short night - she had her dinner and went to bed due to exhaustion.

Thursday night had come and Felicia wore a long black dress equipped with a emerald necklace around her neck. She noticed clowns, jesters, ballerinas, mimes and trapeze artists crowding around the theme park putting up a massive tent. Mr Riley was talking to the ring master, a middle-aged grey-haired young man who looked fit and healthy. He seemed friendly but looked a bit upset. Felicia edged nearer to hear what they were saying.

"Yes Tina is sick. I am not sure who can perform gymnastics."

Felicia remembered Peter's words about doing something good and walked over to them.

"I have had practice of gymnastics. I could give it a go."

Mr Riley laughed but not in a rude way. "Are you sure Felicia? Well okay then. Give it a go. I know that a lot of people do enjoy seeing not just clowns perform."

"I will try and bring something different that's for sure." Felicia smiled.

The Ringmaster nodded and led Felicia to a variety of costumes and she chose a pink sparkly leotard with sparkly pumps. Pink was not really her colour but there was not much choice since a lot of people had chosen their costumes already. Once dressed, Felicia went out to join the others when she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"You look great Felicia." Harleen winked at her. "Mr Riley tells me you are going to do some gymnastics. You know, I am not bad either. You go girl."

Felicia grinned and thanked her. "I will do my best." Once she left Harleen, she did not hear Harleen mutter

"Betcha you will not be as good as me."

Once the tent was properly up, floods of people came in as tickets were cheap and they wanted to see the different acts. The animals were in cages and being wheeled into the tent. The tent was lit using fairy lights and the audience took their seats. Harleen took her seat next to Mr Riley on his right and Harriet on his left.

"Is Felicia going to be in it?" Harriet asked her dad.

"Yes." Mr Riley gave his daughter a hug. "Yes she is."

"She is like an angel." Harriet told her dad. They both did not notice Harleen smirking evily as they turned their attention to the ring master who started the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He projected his voice loud and clear to the cheering audience. "Tonight we have glorious acts waiting to perform to the best of their ability. Let's hear it for our first act - the ballerinas. Fourteen girls lept onto the stage in their ballerina outfits and danced to soothing music. This allowed the audience to calm down and listen. Next was the clowns which got Harleen into giggles when one of them kept falling over. She did not look as happy to see a jester which wore a similar outfit to her Harlequin suit.

"Copycat." She muttered folding her arms.

Next was the animals which got a lot of children cheering and waving. However when the lion growled, there were a lot of crying kids who cuddled up to their parents and left Mr Riley worried a little. That worry ceased as the ringmaster came into the middle of the stage to introduce Felicia.

"And now for something different. MISS FELICIA HARDY.

Felicia Hardy came out onto the stage and gave a wave to the audience who cheered. She used props to steady herself in her performance to ensure correct balance, agility and endurance. She walked down a thin wire with ease and did a couple of somersaults. Harleen started to raise one of her eyebrows a little when watching her. She was good. Too good. It was her poise and elegance which shook Harleen. Felicia ended her performance doing the splits, got up and took a bow from the cheers and claps.

...

"Brilliant Felicia. I am so proud of you." Mr Riley complimented Felicia who blushed a little. "Who knew I had a little gem in the works? How did you learn to do all that? You were fantastic. Harriet adored you and so did the audience."

"Thank you Mr Riley."

"Jeff."

"Jeff." Felicia addressed his first name smiling. "Thank you."

Harleen stepped up and shook Felicia's hand. "Yes. You were amazing Felicia. Who knew? Maybe me and you should hit the town one night?"

"I will take you up on that." Felicia joked with her and Harleen could not help but genuinely smile at Felicia's sweet laugh.

Once the circus crew had packed up, news reporters surrounded Mr Riley to ask him about the park and whether or not he would do this again.

"Yes of course. Life could not be any better. I will think of some new ideas to make this park amazing. I mean look who I have working with me" he said pointing to Felicia who felt her confidence grow.

"Good to hear. Well there you have it folks. Come to Gotham Amusement Park for some fun and laughs."

Harleen wondered what her puddin would be like if he watched that. It made her not want to go home to him tonight. She got on well with Felicia but thought about whether or not she would threaten their plans and be a problem. With acrobatic skills like that she would find her hard to take her on in a fight. Who was she kidding? She was the Clown Princess of Crime - Harley Quinn. Who could top her? Watching Felicia blow out kisses, she knew that she would have to work on adjusting plans and speaking to her boss.

 **Until next time**


	7. Meeting Batman

"Puddin she was great. Remember I used to do gymnastics? This girl has style. Her elegance and poise was spot on. It looked like she was already part of the circus." Harley explained to her boss who listened with little interest.

"Oh Harley. Stop whining. So what if this silly girl has talent? I am the one wearing green here remember?" He pulled back his intimidating purple jacket to reveal his bright green shirt.

"I am not jealous if that is what you are inferring?" Harley piped.

"Sure." The Joker laughed. "Just stop getting distracted. You always seem to. Just do what I tell you. I want that park Harley."

...

Felicia stroked the big wheel's operating machine as she tapped her fingers impatiently on the wooden stall. "So bored." She muttered checking her phone. She had forty five minutes left but the day seemed to drag. She enjoyed seeing Mr Riley and Harriet had given her a sweet for lunch. However the work could be tedious as it seemed repetitive. In truth, watching people enjoy themselves on these rides all day made Felicia feel empty. She missed being the Black Cat and going out at night. The thrill of darting from rooftop to rooftop; knowing that her secret identity was safe because of her costume disguise. Maybe she could go out tonight? Nobody was there to stop her and there other costumed "freaks" out there like her.

"Felicia?" Mr Riley's soft voice broke her daring train of thought and she turned her attention to him.

"Yes Mr Riley?"

"Harleen Quinzel is going to take my therapy session a little early tonight. She asked me to tell you that you are welcome to come if you want." He shrugged his shoulders seeing her face tighten.

"I don't need therapy." Felicia wondered why the woman offered this. She was going to meet her for a coffee tomorrow after work anyways.

"No problem."

Felicia watched him leave and did the last half an hour of her work in peace. Once her shift was over she went home to rest. Upon entering her apartment, she took out her Black Cat costume and stared at it for a few minutes. The material felt so soft and so comforting. Throwing it on her bed, she decided to take a shower and have dinner.

Placing a china plate and water bottle on the table she cooked some pasta and sat down to eat. The pasta tasted slightly soggy but she doubted it was due to bad cooking skills. She just did not feel hungry. Gazing at her costume again, she took a sip of her drink and placed her head in her hands. She had not been the Black Cat in a new town. After all, Gotham was not her territory. The cat in her wanted to make it her turf but Felicia doubted herself a lot sometimes.

Oh the heck with it. Felicia rushed over to her bed and started to put the costume on. Once fully dressed she went over to the mirror. 'How I have missed this?' She thought striking a pose and laughing. Her silvery white wig gleamed in the moonlight when she opened her window. Climbing out, she slid down a pole located just on the right of her window leading her to the quiet alleyway. What was that tall building called? The one she saw when exiting the airport? Wayne something. Shrugging, she made her way to the airport to have a look.

Upon reaching the airport (she was very good at silently sneaking around so nobody could see her) Black Cat looked to the tower opposite. That was it. Wayne Enterprises. She had read about the billionaire who had taken over the family business. Swinging on a thin rope line, she climbed up steadily to the top where she could overlook Gotham City. It must be a beautiful sight. She was not disappointed when she reached the top. The scene looked incredible. Tiny little people like ants walking their day to day business, colourful lights and signposts shone down with little impact but still pretty to see when up high and she could see the amusement park's lights shut off.

What was that shining in the sky? Black Cat stopped to see what looked like a signal being reflected up into the sky. It was coming from the GCPD. Could it be the Batman? The symbol was represented as a bat like shape spreading it's wings over Gotham. She noticed some citizens pointing at it and edged nearer to listen to what they were saying.

"It's the Batman."

Gasping and seeing it as an opportunity, Black Cat decided to get attention by heading to Gotham bank. She passed easily through the security measures and made her way to the shining jewels.

"Hold it right there Catwoman" A security guard held up his hand and edged closer. "Wait, you're not Catwoman. Who are you?"

Black Cat walked steadily over to him and offering a smile she whispered in his ear. "Black Cat." Tripping him over his feet, she broke the glass containing the jewel, took it and scarpered. Getting to his feet, the security guard chased after her but was still dazed. Plus whoever this new person was she was quick. Once outside, Black Cat darted to another rooftop and looked at the jewel. It was small compared to the number of jewels she stole in New York but it was pretty.

"I don't believe we have met." A gruff voice echoed from behind her. She turned around but there was nobody there. Jumping to another rooftop, she heard the same steel voice again.

"Who are you?"

"Back at you." She called out wearily when she saw a shadowy figure approach her. Could this be the Batman?" The dark figure in front of her had bat like ears (figures) and a long cape which swayed in the wind. His eyes seemed cold but not menacing. Taking a deep breath she grinned at him giving a little playful wave.

"Black Cat. Nice to finally meet you Batman."

"I want what you stole." Batman held out his hand making her smile falter. She was only playing around. What was wrong with him? Spider-Man would not act so hostile. Then again Peter knew her.

"I was only playing. Come and get it if you want it." She was about to run but Batman blocked her way.

"I am in no mood for games. Hand it over NOW." He shouted making her jump a little.

"Catch me first." She spat out kicking him in the chest making him fall to the ground in shock. No doubt he was a big guy but Black Cat was no easy target. He had no choice but to play it her way. After all maybe she did not mean much harm. She looked quite pretty and reminded him of Catwoman. He heard her laughing and glided down to where she was swinging. Passers by glanced up and stared making Felicia wave at them.

"Now that I have your attention," she shouted back to Batman. "You can have this poxy thing." She threw the jewel down on the ground where a nearby man caught it. He was about to make his way off with it but Batman stopped him. The unlucky citizen cowered in fear and gave it to him. Black Cat watched from the rooftop. Maybe her bad luck powers were back.

Batman wrapped the jewel up and looked up to see Black Cat nowhere in sight. She must have got away. Batman travelled to the bank and approached the security guard.

"Here." He passed the jewel to him and was off before the security guard blinked.

Batman knew the night was young and searched Gotham for Black Cat. He wished he could see her again. He never showed it but that chase was...a thrill even for him.


	8. Coffee and Chat

Harleen waited for a late Felicia outside a nearby café. She had arranged it last night with her over the phone after persuading a phone number out of her. It was chilly outside and Harleen had a red jacket on which covered her black skirt and white shirt. She noticed Felicia running up along the pathway and gave a wave.

"Sorry I am late." Felicia panted.

"It's fine. Don't you hate it when that happens?" Harleen laughed. "You're waiting outside and wonder if they are ever going to turn up."

"Again I am really sorry." Felicia smiled gracefully and kept patting her hair as the wind whipped it.

"No worries toots. Shall we go inside?" Harleen opened the door for Felicia and they both made their way to a seat. The café was packed full with people chatting about their daily lives, poor jobs and of course the Batman. Harleen noticed Felicia gazing around at the people who were having a conversation about the Dark Knight and a suspicious glint flared up in her icy blue eyes. However not noticing this, Felicia went up to order a hot chocolate.

"With whipped cream" she added as Harleen just stared. Her cold look turned into a widespread grin as she addressed the lady at the counter.

"Me too" she added.

The lady took down their orders and they both paid. Making their way back to the seat with their hot drinks, Felicia took off her white coat and settled down. She got a bit of cream on her nose and Harleen laughed.

"You got a little something something." She tapped and Felicia blushed.

"Sorry." She said laughing.

"Your a funny girl Felicia. What made you want to work at the amusement park?" Harleen observed Felicia's face closely to detect any hint of lies or deceit during questions. Felicia did not notice this and seemed pretty relaxed at the smiling woman.

"Well actually it was never my dream job." She chuckled taking another sip of her drink. "I just needed a job so that I could pay the bills. I really like Gotham and should be getting an apartment very soon. I am currently in a hotel. Just for now of course. Where do you live?"

"Downtown Gotham." Harleen lied. "So what do you think of the Batman?"

"He sounds interesting. Mysterious. I like that in a person." Felicia answered. "Though of course I don't know him personally. Ha ha." Felicia did not know why she had just said that last sentence and had regretted it. She had to be careful as this woman was asking too many questions. "My turn anyway. How are your therapy sessions going with my boss? He seems much better now."

Harleen took a swig of her hot chocolate and downed it shocking Felicia a little. "Yep he seems peachy. Strange. I always heard Batman was a little dull. But that is just me." Harleen laughed a little too loudly at this and Felicia took a sip to ease the tension. "But we can be great friends you and me. I know me and you can get along well. I admire your traits in a lady."

"What traits would that be?" Felicia asked with curiosity seeping into her voice. She watched as Harleen ticked off qualities using her fingers.

"Sweet, curious, tough, mysterious, secretive."

Felicia shrugged. "A girl has her own secrets."

Harleen grinned. "Oh you are so right. Anyways I was wondering if you would like to attend a therapy session so I can get to know you better."

"But I have nothing to hide." Felicia lied mumbling a little. "I have an idea. If Mr Riley agrees then I can observe you do your therapy sessions with him. Maybe act as a guide or support him."

"That sounds great. I will ask him. We should go out again soon Felicia."

Once they had both exchanged their goodbyes, Felicia watched as Harleen disappeared into a red car accompanied by two burly men who looked mean. Nevertheless Harleen smiled at Felicia as the window rolled up and the car sped away.

...

Black Cat was out and about later that night. She was hoping to run into Batman again but could not be bothered to rob a bank this time. Instead, she went to the Ferris Wheel at Gotham Amusement Park and climbed to the top to get a good view of the city. Smoke puffed out from the old Ace Chemicals factory which Felicia passed on her way to the café. It looked pretty creepy with it's green lettering and spooky outline. She sighed and sat there thinking about her meeting with Harleen. She seemed like a very strange woman but Black Cat was growing to like her. Suddenly the bat signal shot up into the sky and Black Cat dashed to where it was shone. It did not take her long as she jumped across buildings. Sure it was not New York and she would have to get used to it but she would pick up the short cuts soon enough. There he was. The Dark Knight. Standing in all his glory overlooking the gothic city. She approached him smiling.

"Why hello there." She teased. All she got was a glare in return as the Dark Knight's eyes shifted slightly.

"What are you doing here?" He spoke finally though he did not sound menacing.

"Just looking for you. I thought we could have a little fun." Black Cat tried to take his hand but he growled at her.

"Not in the mood."

Black Cat looked a little hurt and turned away. On the other rooftop she could have sworn she was being watched but it was so dark she could not see. Instead, she jumped when she heard police sirens going. Without further ado, Batman dived off the roof and glided towards where the police were heading. Black Cat decided to follow and noticed a robbery heist occurring.

"No following me." Batman warned her as he saw her chasing him.

"I want to help." Felicia said playfully smirking. What a grouch. Nothing like Spider-Man at all. Black Cat's face hinted a look of sadness as she thought about Peter but she shook off those feelings when the robbers started shooting at them. Dodging she struck out at the robber and delivered a kick to one of their faces.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Batman creeped up behind her. He had a cross expression and Black Cat froze a little before regaining herself. Out of the corner of her eye she could sense a figure watching her and it creeped her out.

"I was just trying..." she started.

"No." Batman shot back coldly. "I make the rules around here. GOT IT?"

Black Cat sneered at him. "You think you're so tough? BULLY." She tried to kick him but Batman grabbed her foot and swung her around. Hitting the floor Black Cat groaned but did not give up. She went inside the bank and tackled another robber holding a jewel. She tried to make off with the jewel but noticed a look of approval on Batman's face as he approached her.

"Not bad." He muttered.

"Yeah well I did not need your help." Black Cat shot back. She was still cross with him for treating her badly. However he held out his hand and it felt warm.

"Good job but I want that jewel." He nodded when she handed it over and left him. The police came in and arrested the robbers.

"Thanks Batman." One of them muttered. Batman did not hear as he was staring after Black Cat as she departed. Black Cat went into an alleyway near the hotel and wanted to take her silver wig off. It was so hot. She was just about to when she had that horrible feeling of being watched again. She decided against it until she got back to the hotel and made her way home. Unknown to her, a person came out of the shadows when she disappeared and stared after her.

Once Black Cat had got home, she noticed herself on the news with Batman and a news reporter stating that "Is this a new hero in town?" Hero! Felicia chuckled a little but was too tired to think straight. It had been a long day and she was thankful to just dive under the covers to get a good night's sleep.


	9. Is it her?

Felicia arrived to work the next morning feeling alert. Mr Riley had hired a substitute to fill in for Felicia whilst she observed a therapy session between himself and Dr Harleen Quinzel. Harleen greeted Felicia playfully and Mr Riley seemed keen on hearing what his favourite co-worker thought about certain ideas. Meanwhile Harriet was watching a movie to keep herself occupied.

"So I have some news." Mr Riley clapped his hands together and smiled at Felicia. "I have decided to sign the park over to Dr Quinzel."

"What?" Felicia asked bluntly staring at Mr Riley. Why would he do that?

Shocked at Felicia's bluntness, Harleen blinked and then regained her professional composure. "I think it is a great idea. You know me and my fellow co-worker Joe Kerr can really help this park sales and increase profits. It is all about good business."

Felicia glared. "Since when has this been about business or the park itself. You are supposed to be helping my boss with his personal problems." She stood up and towered over the two.

"Felicia please." Dr Riley started to get hassled. "This lady has given me so much good advice. I think it is only fair. After all I am getting too old for this and Harriet is feeling fed up. What's the problem?"

Felicia thought about this. True. What was the problem? Taking a look at Harleen's face seemed to be one for a start. She looked like she was ready to burst into a fit of giggles. Nothing about this was funny and even though Felicia felt a good connection with the doctor, she was starting to doubt her generosity for greed. "I just..." Felicia's voice drifted off making Harleen's grin widen.

"Nothing?" Harleen quipped making Felicia feel small like a fish stuck in tentacles. Trapped with no answer.

Mr Riley looked from Felicia to Harleen and felt the tension sizzle between them. Clearing his throat loudly, he proceeded Harleen to continue.

"So Mr Riley, I just need you to sign this." Harleen took a form out of her pocket indicating the park's property owner.

Felicia grabbed Mr Riley's arm. "Wait..." She hissed making Mr Riley get angry at her.  
"Miss Hardy this is my decision and I have made it." He said coldly taking out a pen and signing the paper.

Harleen put the form into her crimson hand bag and smiled. "Thank you Mr Riley. Now the session is over to you."

"I am supposed to be taking Harriet to the zoo next week. She is really excited about seeing the animals."

Whilst he was muttering on, Felicia glanced at Harleen shaking her head. The doctor looked pleased with herself and did not even appear to listen or care about Mr Riley now she got what she wanted. Poor Mr Riley carried on talking to her and she appeared disinterested.

"I am glad everything is going well." She gave out a fake smile and Felicia's hand gripped onto the chair leg hard. Her face appeared sombre yet frustrated.

Once the session was over, Felicia approached Harleen. "You got what you wanted? She gestured to the handbag.

"Aww come on sweetie." Harleen laughed. "How about I come over to yours tonight? I could bring some wine and party time."

"Who are you kidding?" Felicia's expression turned stone cold and Harleen sensed it. It did not waver her though.

"No I am not kidding. I am deadly serious. See ya tonight." She waved goodbye and marched past almost bumping into Harriet who had finished her film.

"Watch it kid." She said abruptly. Felicia had a scowl on her face as she watched the doctor leave.

...

Arriving home after an afternoon''s shift, Felicia felt disappointed in her boss and wondered who this Joe Kerr was. She sighed as she put dinner in her oven and was surprised to hear a knock on the door. She went to open it and was shocked at the person standing in front of her.

"SURPRISE." Harleen burst in carrying two bottles of wine. She walked briskly past Felicia and placed the two bottles on the coffee table.

"What are you doing here? How did you find out where I lived?" Felicia questioned her. Luckily she had hidden her Black Cat outfit in the wardrobe.

"I followed you silly. I thought we could have some fun tonight." Harleen said letting the bun down to reveal long flowing wavy hair.  
"Has it might occurred to you that I may be busy tonight?" Felicia said harshly.  
"Geez what's wrong with you Miss Grumpy?" Harleen laughed.

"Harleen..." Felicia started.

"Call me Harley. Everyone does." The blonde winked at her making her way to the coffee table to open the wine.

"Cheers." She said as she poured the wine into two glasses and handed it to Felicia. Felicia did not clink her glass and just held it. Harley drank some. "Oh boy that is heavenly."

Felicia held the glass up to her lips and pretended to drink. Harley adopted a serious look on her face.

"Why were you acting funny earlier? I thought you were a happy go lucky kind of girl." Harley asked.

"I was not acting funny. I was being deadly serious. Why do you want my boss's park?"

Harley giggled. "Straight to the point aren't we? Every girl has her secrets you know. Care to tell me one of yours?"

Felicia rushed over to her and took the drink away from her. "OUT NOW!"

Harley's blue eyes turned murderous for a second even though her smile seemed jolly. Felicia seemed unafraid and stared at the crazy woman full on.

"Fine." Harley said quietly lowering her tone and maintaining her Harleen voice. "See you tomorrow at the park Felicia. My park." She added smiling making Felicia sign.

Once Harley had left, Felicia sat on her bed and her mind whirled with dark thoughts. She had a sinking feeling that something bad was in the works and just wanted to get on with her job. After all maybe she was over exaggerating. A ringing sound from her phone made her jump and she rushed to it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Felicia. It's Riley." Why does he not say his first name? Felicia rolled her eyes. She was not happy with her boss's abrupt attitude today and he seemed to not be thinking straight. Nonetheless she had to be polite to keep her job.

"Yes boss?"

"No need to be so formal. I just wanted to let you know we will be having a special visitor at our park tomorrow. Bruce Wayne. He runs Wayne Enterprises and is an established business man in Gotham."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know. Bye." Felicia put the phone down.  
In truth, Mr Riley wanted to apologise to his worker and felt as if he had caught a nerve with her. She seemed distant and he knew of her feelings. However at heart, he was soft and just wanted to get rid of the park. After all, part of the reason why his wife cheated was because of the park and the hours he worked. He did not want to lose anyone ever again. Least of all Harriet.

...  
"Wow you really have outdone yourself here." Bruce greeted Mr Riley as he looked around the park. "I was wondering if I could support you in the running of this park. It is such a good place for people to enjoy themselves. I am offering new activities and rides in exchange for 40% of the park's funds. If you decline it is no problem." Bruce smiled.

Nearby Felicia watched from her ride and listened into the conversation. She could see Mr Riley's face turn awkward although Mr Wayne did not look threatening.  
"I am afraid I have sold the park to another gentlemen. You will have to talk things over with him. This park will be his in a week." Mr Riley said sadly. "I have had good memories here but sometimes it is best to move on."

"No worries." Bruce extended his hand to shake and Mr Riley accepted.  
Felicia looked at the time and realised she was on her lunch break. She passed Mr Wayne and gave him a curt nod to which he waved.

"Hello." He called after her. She turned and he smiled.

"I don't believe we have met. Bruce Wayne. You must be Miss Hardy. Mr Riley has spoken about you as his best worker."

"Flattery gets you nowhere." Felicia teased but her expression was serious.  
Bruce pressed on. "I heard that you are from New York. Must be very different to here." Bruce pointed out.

"Yes. I like it here though." Felicia stated.

"What kind of places do you hang out at?" Bruce asked shifting his foot a little.

"I like to go restaurants, catch a movie, just hang out wherever really." Felicia knew where this was going. She could see Bruce starting to blush and she did not want to appear rude. The man seemed very sophisticated and well spoken.

"Well Gotham Opera House is hosting a play tomorrow night. I am going by myself but have acquired an extra ticket. Care to join?" Bruce offered.

Felicia laughed. She knew this man liked her and she decided to give him a chance.

"Sure."

Bruce took out a pen and paper. "Here is the address. See you tomorrow night Felicia."

Felicia winked. "Should be fun Bruce."


	10. Curiousity killed the cat

Bruce waited for Felicia outside the Gotham Opera house. He shifted his foot around uncomfortably and wondered if she would ever show up. Alfred (his butler and a true friend to the Wayne family) stepped out of the car.

"She still not here yet Master Bruce?" Alfred asked trotting up the Opera House steps to reach his master.

"Not yet Alfred." A frown crossed Bruce's face as he looked up and down the street for the blonde beauty. He wondered why she was so late. The show was starting in five minutes.

...

Black Cat laughed as a criminal ambushed her. She kicked him in the face and then checked her watch. "Oh crap." She rushed straight to the Opera House. No time to change at home. Landing on a rooftop next to the Opera house she glanced down to see a disappointed Bruce. She quickly changed into a patterned blue and white dress and made sure she removed her choker, mask and wig.

"BRUCE." She waved when she finally arrived.

"Felicia." He held out his hand to greet her and noticed that she was out of breath.

"I am so sorry." She panted. "Traffic was so bad. Shall we go in?"

Bruce smiled. "We better otherwise the curtains will be closed." They both laughed although Felicia still felt guilty. Bruce did not say much and she knew that he had been kept waiting. However when they finally got to their box seats, they joyfully spoke about how close the stage was and whether they wanted to go out after.

"What do you think of Mr Riley selling his park?" Bruce asked.

Felicia rolled her eyes. "Not good. It's such a shame and I don't fully trust the woman he is selling it to. I bet her and her partner are taking advantage." She took out a bottle of water and drank nearly half the bottle.

"Thirsty?" Bruce inquired.

"Very." Felicia said settling it back down. "You know I have not had a drink in hours. Bad for me I know." She turned her attention to the noisy people who were having arguments about seats. The show was starting and people were still up and about.

"SHUT IT." Someone shouted behind Felicia making her jump. She turned around to see a yob in clean clothes with a rude expression look at her. "What are you looking at?" He barked making her wince and turn around angry.

"Ignore him." Bruce told her. She nodded still hearing insults from the man.

Felicia nodded. "What play is this?"

"A midsummer night's dream." Bruce confirmed.

The lights dimmed and the curtains came up to show a female jester in a red and black costume patterned with diamonds laughing. In the corner of the stage sat a number of actors and costume/prop designers tied up in a row.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to my little...theatre of horrors?" She waited with a smile on her face to get no laughs. "Yeah I thought that was one was a stinker." She grinned. People were starting to look worried and glance at the exits. "No no folks. Nobody is getting out. Let me introduce myself. Harley Quinn. You may remember me being the Joker's girlfriend and all. Aww my puddin could not be here tonight so you get yours truly." She waved her arms out madly and her eyes looked insane.

"This is ridiculous. OY BITCH GET OFF THE STAGE." The nasty man behind Felicia yelled.

Harley smiled and somersaulted over to the man landing on the box. She took out her gun and BANG. Landing back on the theatre stage she heard people scream.

"Anyone else want to be a comedian?" She laughed. She did not notice Bruce or Felicia as her one-track mind just told her to shoot the lout. After all, he was spoiling her fun.

Nobody heard her as there was a mad bustle to get it. However Harley had made sure that her henchmen were sitting right next to the exits to block the way. Each one was holding a gun and barking at people to get back in their seats.

"Bruce?" Felicia looked around but could not see him. How did he get away? The coward. Felicia clenched her fists and shook as Harley started on the tied-up actors.

"Quite a show here." She laughed.

"It has not ended yet." Batman growled from behind her. He whipped the gun out of her hand and grabbed her jester hat.

"Oh B-Man you never refuse to make me laugh." Harley said shaking her head making her hat slip off sideways revealing her blonde hair. Felicia did not pay attention as she ran and hid behind the stage curtain at the side. She started to unpack her bag and get changed.

Harley straightened her jester hat on again and jumped on Batman's shoulders beating at his head with her fist. "Stupid stupid stupid." She said as Batman yelped in pain. "Trying to upstage me huh? Making a fool out of me?"

"Oh he does not need to do that." Black Cat jumped out and delivered a kick to the mad woman's face. "You are not bad at showing people that yourself?"

"Well well." Harley grinned getting up. "Got a new sidekick huh Batman?"

Batman looked shocked at Black Cat's arrival and growled at her. "What are you doing here?" He spat.

"I better let you two lovebirds be alone." Harley winked pointing her gun and the ceiling and shot allowing bits of debris to rain down on the audience.

"Get the henchman. I will deal with Harley." Batman told her. Black Cat dodged the henchman's bullets and kicked the gun out of their hands.

"GO GO GO." She yelled at the people who made no trouble and rushed out. Black Cat nearly got taken with them in all the scuffle. She watched as Batman fought Harley.

"You been working out B-Man?" Harley grinned as Batman got her in a headlock. She gracefully kicked him in the shins making him let go. Black Cat cart-wheeled onto the stage and faced Harley.

"This is the theatre. I think the circus is that way." Black Cat pointed to the exit.

"HA HA you're funny." Harley laughed. "You know you look kinda familiar. Have I seen you before?"

Black Cat nodded. "I don't think so." She mumbled.

"Hmmm..." Harley stepped in front of her. "Let's see." She taunted grabbing her mask and making it snap back in Black Cat's face. The mask was halfway down and Felicia turned around desperately whilst Harley chuckled. "No need to be shy darling." She started to approach her.

"I'm not. Darling." Black Cat (with her mask fitted back on) grabbed Harley's arms and forced her to the ground. "Let's see who you are instead."

"NO." Harley grabbed her hammer and whacked it at Black Cat who tried her best to dodge. The opera house was now empty apart from the actors on stage. Batman ran over and wrestled the hammer away from Harley. She shrugged shooting one of the actors in the leg and ran.

"Later folks." She laughed as she climbed up one of the curtain's ropes and opened up a vent on the roof.

Batman untied the people on stage and turned around angrily at Black Cat who crossed her arms. Once everyone was safe, Batman took Black Cat outside and walked with her.

"I told you I don't need any help." He snarled. "This is not a game you know."

"Thanks Black Cat. No? Ungrateful idiot. At least my last partner showed gratitude. You? You can tell nobody likes putting up with you."

Batman grabbed her. "Innocent lives were lost tonight."

Black Cat did not care for the man who was sitting behind her and Bruce. Bruce? Where was he? She put on a worried face and Batman sighed.

"I am leaving you now. Do not let me catch you again."

Black Cat scoffed. "Innocent lives? Like that rude man sitting behind me." She gasped when she realised what she had said. Batman stopped and looked at her softly.

"Felicia?"

Black Cat took off her mask to reveal herself. "You know me?" She said curiously.

Batman backed up with a look of horror. "No it can't be you. It can't be."

"Yep it's me" Felicia threw her wig and mask to the ground. She stared at Batman who took out his grapple and fired it. It attached to another rooftop and allowed him to glide upwards.

"Hey." Felicia put back on her mask and wig to follow him. Once out of sight, a grinning jester looked on from another rooftop before erupting into fits of evil laughter.


	11. Your favourite thing

Felicia yawned as she got up the following morning. She put on her pale white dressing gown and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. Remembering last night's events, she felt too tired for work but had to go in. Mr Riley was not going to be there today. Instead, Joe Kerr was arriving to take a look at his new park.

"Do I really have to go in today?" Felicia muttered to herself. She rolled her eyes a little and decided to go. Walking down the pathway, she noticed the park up ahead. Sighing she went through the main entrance and saw a man in a long purple coat grinning at her. Next to him was a smiling Harleen who waved.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii."She laughed.

"Hi." Felicia answered bluntly. She made her way to the office to put her coat and bag away. "Mr Riley." She called out. "MR RILEY?" She tutted when she realised he was nowhere to be seen. "Where the bloody hell is he?" She jumped to the ceiling when she saw Harleen standing behind her.

"Jesus. You scared the shit out of me." She breathed out steadily recovering from the scare.

"I'm sorry." Harleen smirked. "That's my boss too. Joe Kerr. Very delightful man. Come and talk to me." She prompted Felicia to sit down. Felicia sat but felt a little freaked out. The place was so quiet. Nobody seemed to be coming.

"So what is your favourite thing to do?" Harleen asked pouring a drink for her.

"Umm...looking after my cat." Felicia shrugged.

"Yes you love cats don't you?" Harleen's smirk grew wider making Felicia feel uncomfortable. "Where is everyone? People should be crowding in right now."

Harleen shrugged. "Puddin is taking care of it."

"Puddin?" Felicia said trying hard not to laugh.

"Mhhmmm...truth be told though...wouldn't it be awesome if I was your boss...kitty?"

Felicia had enough. She tried to get up but Harleen pressed a button allowing restraints to bind her arms and legs tightly. Felicia struggled.

"What are you doing?"

"Listen kitty we don't have much time. I want ta get rid of Mr J. Had enough of his bull. You in?" Harleen's voice changed into a more animated tone. Her smirk had reached high levels and she seemed to act crazy.

"Mr J? I don't know who you are or what you're talking about. YOU LET ME GO RIGHT NOW." Felicia yelled.

"Stop ya yelling. Joker will hear you. I know who you are. Black Cat. You were fighting me at the Theatre. You do as I say or so help me..."

"HARLEY GIRL..."

"COMING SWEETIE." Harley called back. "I need your help to kill him. He hurts me, abuses me. I need to get rid of him. I have thought about it for weeks and I saw you last night. You were amazing. You and I can beat him together." Harley stroked Felicia's long blonde hair. Felicia remembered her abusive relationship in the past and slowly nodded.

"Okay I will help you. You got a plan?"

"Just remember I am Harleen." Harley winked. "Oh and don't tell Bats."

Felicia kept her word and looked at her. "So Harley right?"

"Ya right. I am Harley Quinn but call me Harley. Everyone does." She kissed Felicia gently on the cheek and pressed the button to let her go. She turned to leave the room when Felicia spoke out.

"We will get him Harley."

Harley turned back and smirked. "Oh. I know we will." She left to go to Joker who slapped her hard for keeping him waiting.


	12. You're free

"HELLO GOTHAM CITY. Welcome to my one and only amusement park - THE MIGHTY AND GLORIOUS..."

"And amazing." A shrill girly voice spoke up from the back.

"Thank you Hayley. One and only HAPPY FAIR."

The Joker and Harley were in disguise broadcasting an advert to promote their amusement park. Harley had to burst out laughing at the title of the park but earned glares from her boss making her stop. She had planned with Black Cat the following night on how to get rid of the madman once and for all. She gave out a fake sweet smile to him as he continued with the broadcast.

"Rides, stalls, candy and much more for those little kiddies. So bring the whole family to Happy Fair and remember - keep smiling." He gave the location of the park and then ordered his henchman to turn the camera off.

"I thought that was spectacular presenting. Happy Fair."

"Hmm...could have come up with a more imaginative name." Harley mumbled. Luckily the Joker did not hear her otherwise she would get another beating. Changing the subject she smiled as she noticed a young woman (Felicia in disguise) enter.

"Sorry I am looking for a job." She asked timidly. "My name is Tanya Redding and I work for

The Joker rolled his eyes. "We have enough applicants already."

Harley cut in. "But puddin this gal's got style. I saw her magazine. Ya know, the one with the cats on the front." She winked at Felicia who rolled her eyes playfully.

"Cats?" Joker frowned. "Look fine whatever. You're hired. Now get me a drink." He growled at Harley narrowing his dark eyes as she flinched a little but never saw the glint in her eye. Felicia did not like the way he spoke but trusted that Harley would carry on with killing him.

"Okay Mr J. Be right back." Harley somersaulted over to the back where the kitchen was and started to make Joker a drink adding some poison in. She hummed a little but nearly jumped out of her skin when Felicia appeared behind her.

"You're poisoning him?"

"Shhh...yes kitty. Then we can run the Happy Fair together. Just with a better name that is."

Felicia giggled. "Happy Harley and the Fair Felicia." It was not that funny but Harley burst out laughing. "You're a sweet girl you know."

"I know what it feels like to be treated bad. I only hope you get what you want." Felicia nodded.

Harley smiled. "I want more than the fair." Letting that sink in, she went to approach the Joker with his drink leaving a flattered Felicia in the kitchen.

"Here puddin." She said handing him a glass of white wine. The Joker took it and drank. "That's the good stuff." He cackled.

Felicia came out and looked guilty. It did not help that Harley kept winking at her. Biting her lip, she started to stand in the corner waiting for her next command.

"Now..." The Joker hiccuped. "Tanya is it?" He chuckled starting to feel a little strange. "I give the orders around here so..." his mouth stayed open and his body started to shake and convulse like a dying fish. He looked at Harley who gave a wave and set the drink down.

"What I say goes." She finished for him with a smile.

"You poisoned me you little minx." The Joker spat out. "What did I ever do to you?"

Felicia wanted to intervene but thought it was best to keep silent and let Harley have her moment. A moment she never got to see from her abusive ex but was pleased to see Harley get hers.

"WHAT DIDN'T YOU DO? HIT ME MAYBE. ABUSED ME. CALLED ME NAMES. BULLIED AND CONTROLLED ME FROM START TO FINISH." Harley's blue eyes glared and she smashed the glass with her hand letting the wine spill on the floor. "EVERYTHING I DID WAS FOR YOU BUT I AM NOT PUTTING UP WITH IT ANYMORE. YOU'RE THROUGH. WE'RE THROUGH."

The Joker gasped as Felicia took her disguise off. "Were you in on this?"

"It's over Joker." Felicia said quietly and watched the Joker give his last breath.

Harley sank to the floor seeing his dead body and screamed in pain. Felicia comforted her. "You're free now."


	13. I'm sorry

Hey guys. This is my last chapter for this story. Enjoy.

Harley was still kneeling on the floor crying her eyes out. Her tears dropped and dissolved into the ground washing away all her troubles from the Joker. "Everything I did was to impress him." She mumbled. "I'm so sorry Felicia."

Felicia bit her lip but then knelt down next to Harley. "I know what that feels like. Trying so hard to impress the one you love all the time. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. In your case, the Joker is abusive and not right for you Harley."

Harley nodded. "I know." She replied sadly. "There have been lots of times where I thought that I should have just left him in Arkham to rot. I would have never become a criminal or killed people. I never truly wanted that. Sure I got thrills sometimes but the Joker had planted a sadistic side in me. A side I never knew I truly had. A monstrous side." She gazed at Felicia and her voice suddenly changed back to it's professional self. "I need someone to truly understand me and I felt like he did. All I ever wanted was some understanding and fun."

Felicia laughed. "Don't we all? It's whether or not you have the right influences or not though."

"True." The "Harley" voice had come back and she beamed. "Guess I have the park to myself huh? Unless of course we..."

"Give it back to Mr Riley." Felicia said softly. "Yes I think we should."

Harley sighed but nodded. "Okay dokey. So is this goodbye?"

Felicia stroked Harley's face. "Only if you want it to be." She wrote down her apartment address and gave it to Harley with a smile. "Goodbye Harley." She jumped up onto a nearby building and slowly vanished from sight leaving Harley to pocket the note.

...

That night Felicia watched the tv and smiled as Mr Riley was on screen with Bruce Wayne shaking his hand. Bruce Wayne stood up and announced to a crew of reporters some news. "I am pleased to announce that Mr Riley will once again be owner of this park."

Mr Riley whispered. "Don't want it to be called Happy Fair though."

Bruce laughed. "Well Mr Riley looks like it's up to you what you call it since it is yours again."

The crew of reporters laughed and began to disperse. Mr Riley nodded but wondered what on earth had happened to the gentleman he had sold the park to. The newspapers were saying it was suicide. "Strange he always had a smile on his face." He commented but shrugged. "I am pleased to become owner again of course."

Felicia turned the television off and started to write to Peter to tell him the good news. However a red and black figure at the window caught her eye. "I know that jester hat anywhere." She grinned opening the window. "Harley."

Harley giggled. "The one and only." She cartwheeled into the room and started looking around. "OOH you have a cat. What's her name? Who's that?" She pointed to a photograph of Peter and Felicia's dad Walter.

Felicia laughed. "My cat's name is Lucky. She's a she. Peter Parker is a friend of mine and that's my dad. He's dead now though."

Harley's smile turned solemn. "I'm sorry." She said genuinely. She suddenly reached out and hugged Felicia who returned the gesture.

"It's okay. He was ill." Felicia explained.

Harley became curious and started to touch Felicia's ornaments and jewellery. "Naughty naughty." She smirked. "You been stealing Miss?"

Felicia rolled her eyes. "Really? You of all people is lecturing me?" They both then stuck their tongues out at each other at the same time and laughed blushing a little.

"So umm...Felicia..." Harley started to jingle her bauble a little.

"Yes Harley?" Felicia suddenly took her hat and played with the baubles. "I love these. They are awesome."

"Yeah?"

"Yep." Felicia said. "Oh did you hear Mr Riley...he got his job."

Harley grinned. "I heard it was suicide." She winked. "I played the role of therapist again and convinced him it was and that he could have the park back."

"You did? But why?"

"Yes why?" A dark voice gave both women a jump as they turned and saw Batman at the window.

"B-Man? What are ya doin' here?" Harley said angrily.

"Listening and hearing your confession Quinn." Batman said calmly. He stepped towards her but Felicia stood in front of Harley.

"Batman she's with me. She said she was sorry. Please. I will make you an offer. If she steps out of line again then by all means send her to Arkham but for now she stays." Felicia smiled at Harley who nodded.

"Mr J is dead Bats. I have nowhere to go." She admitted sadly.

Batman nodded. "I saw what you did for Mr Riley but I am warning you any bad news and I will be back." He nodded at Felicia as the lightening flashed and he vanished in an instant. There was silence in the room until Felicia said softly. "He's not so bad."

Harley blew a raspberry. "Still hate him...but I like you." She played with Felicia's blonde long hair.

Felicia giggled. "I like you too."

"I have a hideout but can I stay here for the night. PLEASE?" Harley made puppy eyes at Felicia who nodded. "Sure."

"YAY."

Once Harley had settled down to sleep, Felicia started writing to Peter again.

"So yes..." she wrote. "Batman seems nicer than I expected now. Mr Riley is feeling happier than ever and I..."

She gazed at Harley who peacefully slept.

"I have set someone free."

See you soon Spider.


End file.
